sporerevolutionfandomcom-20200214-history
Bianca Levitas
Bianca Levitas is a female Nemletneg and a crewmember on the [[USS Titan|USS Titan]]. Unlike most crewmembers, she was forced onto the ship by fungus3 to punish Jercy and williezk for ruining his Deuum De Amoeba plot. Unfortunately, williezk's accidental drastic alteration of her chest regions nearly led to an all-out war between the Nemletnegs and Kleekoonanonis. Biography Early Life Bianca was born (read: hatched) on the planet Farragut, a joint Nemletneg-Terran colony, in 1995. She attended a school mostly for the human colonists, and unfortunately was picked on by several of her peers. Nevertheless, she proved to be a highly intelligent young woman. Slavery Unfortunately, when she was 18, fungus3 (the Nemletneg's creator) noticed Bianca, and decided to take her as his personal slave. Fortunately, she was consigned to mostly do menial labor on his ship, the Diamondwing Hypercopter. However, those days soon came to an end when fungus3 decided to torture Jercy and Zeela with her due to williezk's ruining of the Deuum De Amoeba plot. But since she was the wrong kind of slavegirl, she instead offered to do labor for Jercy instead of seducing him. Shortly thereafter, both eme12 and williezk were summoned to torture fungus3, who left. His last act was to force her onto the Titan's crew and fulfill one of her dreams. On the Titan Unfortunately, williezk decided to alter her "slightly" by removing her oversized boobs. But while she was trapped in an alternate timeline with Jercy and Zeela, the Nemletnegs were outraged by the sacriliege and declared war on the Kleekoonanonis. They and some Rando'Moss'Ities later caught up with her when history was restored, and undid the alterations and forced Jercy to do a mission for their Empress. Profile Personality Bianca is highly adventurous, friendly, and courageous; and views Jercy as one of her greatest heroes. Unlike most women of her species, though, she is not interested in mating and manages to keep her natural impulses under control to avoid getting williezk banned and also to avoid awkward romances. This may be due to her being raised on a Terran colony. Appearance Bianca appears like the typical female of her kind, but finds their typical dress style disgusting and prefers to keep most of her upper body covered. That said, she also does wear midriff-baring clothes. Personal Life Friendships Titan Crew Bianca gets along best with Jercy Packson, mostly because he's actually her role model and somewhat of a mentor to her. Other crewmembers, save for the emotionless Audrey and Rachan, also love spending time with her (in a non-X-rated way, of course). She is also good friends with fellow crewmember Holly Jenkins , due to her upbrining on a Terran colony. Following the events of Bloodlust , Bianca has mainly helped Jercy calm his hatred for Nemletnegs, and regularly has to prevent him from screwing things up with the Nemletnegs. Trivia *fungus3 selected her name, and williezk made up the bit about her being from a Terran colony to explain her human first name. *Williezk's alteration was due to a lack of knowledge about potential consequences, and admits he wouldn't have even tried had he known about the reaction. *Her personality and backstory is largely influenced by williezk's hatred of fungus3's excess NC-17 content, which is parodized upon her first visit to her species' homeworld. *She is the first Nemletneg not from their homeworld, Yrtness Renignee ß. *Due to a trolling prank concocted by Williezk and Eme12, fungus3 made a non-canon adventure depicting Bianca "having relations" with crewmate Herbert. Category:Titan Crew Category:Herbivore Category:Spore The Next Level Category:Spore The Next Level² Category:Individuals Category:Female Characters